This invention relates to a workstation suited for radiology use, and is especially directed to a radiology viewing station for viewing digital soft copy images and for conducting film-based studies at the same workstation. The invention is more specifically directed to a workstation that is ergonometrically designed to improve the radiologist's viewing comfort and efficiency.
At present, where a radiologist works with computerized images, the digital x-ray images are viewed on a video monitor at a console. The console is typically at a fixed height and viewing angle. Also, where the radiologist is working with both traditional film images and digital images, then a lighted illuminator is required, and this is separate from the digital viewing console.
Motorized x-ray viewers are currently the standard method used in busy radiology departments to efficiently read x-ray film. These hold between 50 and 1200 radiographs, and bring selected films into view automatically. These may be stand-alone products, or be designed to fit onto a desktop, such as the Model 200 Desk Top Panoramascope, made by RADX Technology.
Various computer desks and workstations have been proposed to place a computer monitor or other video viewing screen at some optimal level for a person at the workstation. A workstation that is typical of these is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,172, which places a monitor behind the keyboard and permits it to rotate independently of the keyboard shelf. Another is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,284, which purports to place the video display screen and keyboard at minimum fatigue locations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,458 discuses an ergonomically adjustable workstation in which there are multiple video display terminals at different vertical levels. However, the top monitor is angled at approximately minus 20 degrees, and this would be entirely inadequate for an illuminator for film viewing, as the film would fall forward away from the illuminator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,106 describes a workstation that is reconfigurable, with a large display unit mounted above one or more other visual display units, which can be rotated up or down. None of the previously proposed workstations is suited for use as a radiology workstation for viewing digital radiology image, or for viewing both film images and digital images.
None of the previously-proposed work stations and related furniture have been adapted for working in a radiology laboratory, and the features of the furniture and equipment in the prior patents have not been designed with the needs of the radiologist in mind. There has been no workstation or furniture previously proposed for viewing digitized x-ray images, such as may be produced in digital subtractive angiography (DSA). None of the available work stations have been provided with a means for studying both digital x-ray images and film x-ray images together, and none of the available work station furniture provides for efficiency or comfort of the radiologist.